Semiconductor packages are well known in the art. Often, these packages may include one or more semiconductor devices, such as an integrated circuit (“IC”) die or chip, which may be connected to a die pad that is centrally formed in a lead frame. In some cases, bond wires electrically connect the IC die to a series of terminals that serve as an electrical connection to an external device, such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”). An encapsulating material can be used to cover the bond wires, the IC die, the terminals, and/or other components of the semiconductor device to form the exterior of the semiconductor package. A portion of the terminals and possibly a portion of the die pad may be externally exposed from the encapsulating material. In this manner, the die may be protected from environmental hazards—such as moisture, contaminants, corrosion, and mechanical shock—while being electrically and mechanically connected to an intended device that is external to the semiconductor package.
After it has been formed, the semiconductor package is often used in an ever growing variety of electronic applications, such as disk drives, USB controllers, portable computer devices, cellular phones, and so forth. Depending on the die and the electronic application, the semiconductor package may be highly miniaturized and may need to be as small as possible.
In most instances, each semiconductor package only contains a single die that contains the discrete device, such as a diode or a transistor. Thus, the functionality of each semiconductor package is often limited to that discrete device on the single die that it contains. To combine the functions of discrete devices in more than a single die, two semiconductor packages are needed. But this combination requires a larger footprint on the PCB.